This invention relates generally to collection of solar radiation, and more particularly concerns a thermal panel and associated apparatus for efficiently retaining heat in response to incidence of solar radiation.
Solar collectors are generally considered as efficient at collecting solar radiation. Unfortunately their ability to collect solar radiation is often almost equalled by their ability to lose this energy, in the form of heat, back into the atmosphere. Such collectors do not satisfactorily minimize the loss of heat from collection systems while at the same time offering little impedance to the flow of solar radiation entering the collectors.